ibeach
by G496
Summary: The icarly gang spend a day at the beach.
1. Chapter 1

IBEACH

The icarly gang headed to the beach on a hot sunny day in Seattle. Carly had decided to sit under her blue and red umbrella on a pink towl. She had on a short blue top, and short blue bottom and also wore black foot flaps.

That's when Sam and Freddie walked over to Carly.

"Do you want to come in the ocean water with me and Fredward?" asked Sam.

Carly hesitated before anwsering. "Im ok i will stay here instead" said Carly.

"Ok Carls" replied Sam.

That's when Sam and Freddie start going towards the ocean. When they got there Freddie took his white tank top off and threw it to the ground.

"Woah Freddie has a six pack how in the world did that Nub get it" Sam said to herself.

Sam begin to stare really hard at Freddie. She was wearing a purple top and blue shorts.

"Um Sam why are you staring at me like that" said Freddie.

Sam shaked her head.

"I was day dreaming you Nub" said Sam.

"About my Abs?" asked Freddie.

"No about meat" Sam said quickly.

Freddie start to smirk to himself.

"You know Sam if you like what you see you could just admit i look hot." Said Freddie. He walked slowly towards Sam.

"Buzz off Fudge Face" replied Sam.

Freddie had stared straight into Sam's blue eyes while Sam looked deep into Freddie's brown chocolate eyes.

Sam can't deny it any longer she grabbed Freddie and pressed her lips against his. Freddie slowly kissed back. When they broke apart Freddie smiled brightly.

Sam smiled and said "Freddie your so hot with your six pack i have to admit i do like what i see." She moved her hands slowly over Freddie's six pack feeling his rocky abs.

"Yeah Sam i knew you just can't resist me any longer" Said Freddie.

Sam sighed.

"I know" softly said Sam.

"You know you look hot in that purple top"said Freddie.

Freddie had raised his right eye brow.

Sam begin to blush.

"Um thanks Freddie" said Sam she smiled from side to side.

Sam had slowly moved back a few steps. She giggled to herself.

She push Freddie into the ocean water.

"Your still a Nub" said Sam.

That's when Freddie grabbed Sam into the water with him.

"That's it your dead Benson" said Sam.

"Just try Puckett" replied Freddie.

The two kelp on splashing water at each other.

They both begin to laugh as they splash in the Ocean Water.

I Hope you enjoy this story please review your thoughts. Should there be a part 2 ?


	2. Chapter 2

IBEACH Part 2

That's when Carly got up from under her umbrella and walked towards the Ocean water where she saw Sam and Freddie having a good time.

When she got there Sam and Freddie came out of the water holding hands.

"How did this happen ?" asked Carly.

Sam and Freddie smiled at one another.

"Well Sam admited that i was hot and i told Sam that she is Hot too." answered Freddie.

"So we are now a couple" said Sam.

Carly smiled at the two. She thought to herself after all the fighting and argueing from two people who hate each other who knew Sam and Freddie will be a couple.

"So do you guys want to get some ice cream before we go"asked Freddie.

"Yep" said Carly.

"Sure baby why not" said Sam.

The iCarly gang headed to the icecream cart. When they got there Carly asked for a strawberry short cake, Freddie asked for vanilla, and Sam asked for chocolate. Freddie had next paid the icecream man.

After the gang spent 15 minutes at the beach they headed to the parking lot where Spencer was waiting to pick them up. Spencer was at the habor fishing with Socko during the afternoon.

When they got there Spencer came out the red van helping the teenagers with there beach items.

"Yo hey kiddo how was the beach" asked Spencer.

"It was great we had lots of fun today" answered Carly.

Freddie and Sam were holding hands behind Spencer's Red Car. Spencer begin to look at them.

"So are you two like together" said Spencer.

"Si" said Freddie.

"Yep" added Sam.

"Awesome !" replied Spencer sounding excited.

That's when they all start to get inside of the Red Van.

Spencer begin to start the engine, reversed out and headed home.

Carly was in the front seat with Spencer talking about the fishing trip with Socko and Sam and Freddie were in the back seat.

The two pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Then moments later they both pulled apart.

"Sam can you do me a favor" asked Freddie.

Sam shook her head ok.

"Please don't never leave me" said Freddie.

"I promise i will never leave you Freddieward" said Sam.

They both smiled happily at one another.

There you have it part 2 to ibeach did you enjoy yes or no review your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

IBeach Part 3

During that same day the icarly gang made it back to the Bushwell Plaza in Spencer's red van. When they got out the van Spencer and Freddie were getting the beach items from the back of the Van.

After that Freddie and Spencer walked with Sam and Carly with the equipment heading to the apartment. That's when they all entered the lobby.

"HEY WHAT YOU ALL DOING GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" yelled Lubert with a mop in his hands.

"IM MOPPING THE FLOOR!" added Lubert continued to get more fustrated.

The gang continue to head for the apartment.

"Naw" Sam said to Lubert.

When they all got to the apartment Spencer put down some of the equipment and unlock the door with his keys. He opened the door picked the items back up, and went inside with Freddie, Carly and Sam went inside too then Carly closed the door.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight? " asked Sam.

Spencer and Freddie then dropped the beach equipment on the counter.

"I guess we will all watch a movie" answered Carly.

" How about that disney original Movie the Minute Men" added Carly.

"Sure why not" said Freddie.

"Lets do it" said Spencer.

Carly and Sam headed upstairs to change out of there beach clothes in Carly's room, Freddie went to his apartment to change out of his beach attire.

And Spencer went into the kitchen to get two bowls and then prepared the popcorn. One bowl is blue which is what Freddie and Sam will be sharing ,and the other is red the one Spencer and Carly will be sharing.

**I hope you like it so far im having a great time writing this story the next chapter should be up soon. Stay tuned for part 4. :) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I Beach part 4

That same night the icarly gang are sitting on the big blue couch watching the Minute Men. Carly had on her yellow night gown, spencer had on a black shirt and blue jeans, Sam had on a blue shirt and purple pants, and Freddie had on a light blue striped shirt and red shorts.

"These guys are pretty cool" said Carly. "The short one looks pretty cute" she added.

" Look at those nerds saluting" Spencer said with a giggle.

A hour later the movie was ending credits start to appear on the tv screen.

"Cool this movie had some action" said Sam.

"I know" said Freddie.

"The movie was great" said Spencer.

" It was good" said Carly.

It was 9:15 and Spencer's phone start to ring , he answered it.

" Yeah... um.. huh ok socko" said Spencer on the phone.

He had then hung up the phone and slide it into his pocket.

"So what was that all about" said Carly.

She walked towards Spencer.

" Socko said he has some awesome socks that i should try out" said Spencer.

He rushed towards the front door and opened it.

"Im going over to Socko's house i will be back around 10:30" said Spencer.

"Ok" replied Carly.

"Adios" said Freddie.

"Later" said Sam.

He had then went out the apartment and closed the door.

Carly had then headed towards the stairs.

"I will go take a bubble bath" said Carly.

"Ok Kiddo" Sam responded.

Carly had went up the stairs and headed to the bathroom.

Sam and Freddie start to stare at each other.

"So did you enjoy the movie ?" asked Freddie with a smile.

"Yeah it was good" answered Sam.

"Well i enjoyed it too" said Freddie.

That's when Sam came closer to Freddie. Her lips went connected with his they start to have a deep passionate kiss.

When they broke apart they gasp for air the kiss lasted for a minute.

"Sam im going to go home before my mom goes crazy about me being out late" said Freddie.

Freddie had headed for the front door.

"Love" said Sam.

Freddie turned around.

"Love you too" replied Freddie.

He had then went out the apartment and closed the door.

Sam smiled to herself thinking about how great today was.

**So that's the end i hope you really enjoyed this whole story and dont forget review my Friend Adios amigo! :) :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Well i hope you enjoy this story stay tune for the next story iremember how we first met.**

**This is how Freddie and Sam first met.**

**That will happen in my next story. :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
